


That New Viking in the Island...

by Royal_G



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, Alliance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cold Northpole Islands, Cute Dorks, Father North - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Have fun :3, Hijack, Human Jack Frost, Jack Viking huh, M/M, Older Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Powers kept, Stoick Lives, Yaoi, don't know if there's smut, little dorkiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_G/pseuds/Royal_G
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His room was all messy, and Valka was screaming from the kitchen downstairs for him to hurry up, clean the upper floor and get downstairs in less than five minutes. They'd have to hurry up so they could receive the foreigners by the seaport of Berk,  or it would be impolite and not friendly with the Cold Northpole People.<br/>Or, as everyone at Berk called them, the Snowy Asses, the Frozen Magicians or, Hiccup' favourite one, the Frostbited Snowmans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arriving at Berk

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for fun, don't know if I'm ever finishing it. Wanted to do it, and I did. Badly. Not american, so my english can be poor and I can probably make some mistakes (probably will, so sorry anyway).  
> Don't kill me and try to enjoy :)

Hiccup was working with the newborn dragons when he heard his mother calling him from the Dragon Training Center, and he wondered what was going on. His mother never called him that time in the afternoon, since it was the reunion with the elders from Berk. A little too concerned, he called Astrid and asked her to finish the training and went to find his mother.

He found her by the outside of their house, with a concerned look in her eyes, a closed envelope in her hands and very little been that didn't even reach her knees. When she saw him approaching, she opened the door and pointed at it with a worried look. He fastened his pace and entered, finding his father, Toothless and a brown haired teenager sitting by the dinner table. He took a good look at the teenager, a habit he took from Astrid. He looked around fifteen, also brownhaired, with hazel eyes and a pale skin. He used just a dark leahter shirt and a brown furr coat, leather pants that looked like they were wrapped around his legs and black leather boots. He carried a golden spear with him, and it was resting against the wall near him.

"Mom? What's going on?" he whispered, siting near his father, across the boy. She just shook slightly her head, refusing to talk. He looked at the teenager, waiting for explanation.  
"So, Hiccup, right?" the boy spoke. His voice sounded childish, and with some excitement hidden there as well. Hiccup nodded and offered his hand, but the kid just stared it, a little afraid. Feeling embarrassed, Hiccupp withdrew his hand, and the boy quickly explained "Sorry, I just was told to not touch anybody here without my gloves, and it's too hot here to use them. I'm James Bennet, but you can call me Jamie. I came here from the Cold Northpole Islands, in name of Nicholas St. North, the leader from the Main Island."

Hiccup supressed a suprised look, but he couldn't avoid arching his eyebrows at his father. Too cold? What did he meant? They were entering winter, and there was actually some snow outside.Distracting Hiccupp's thoughts, the king took the lead, his father spoke, with his thunder-like voice, that lived up to his name, Stoick. "Since all the family is here, will you tell why you came?". Clearing his throat, Jamie stood up (not making a big impression at Hiccup's eyes, since he was, like, almost five and a half feet tall). "Since the Northpole Islands have been far too long isolated from trading and from having allies with other nations, our main leader Nicholas St. North, allong with the other three main leaders from the other islands, decided to form an alliance with the people of Berk." he ignored the surprised looks at the Haddock's family members and kept talking. "In the letter I gave mrs. Valka, you'll find the signatures from all the Four Island Guardians, agreeing with the terms for that alliance. I'm going to be here at the seaport until tomorrow afternoon, so you have this time to think and make the decision. If you agree, sign the paper and give it to me. If you don't, there's no need to return the paper. Just burning it will serve as well." He smiled and took his spear, that seemed to increase it's golden shine at the contact with the boys hands.

Valka opened the letter and started to read it with Stoick, silently, while Hiccupp and Jamie watched them. With a tired sigh, Stoick stood up and rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming. He walked to Jamie, who shifted slightly amused by the enourmous presence in front of him. "Thank you for your offer, and we will think abou it. Since we are not making any further decisions, we can end this meeting, right?"

Jamie nodded, smiling and bowing slightly to Stoick, Valka and nodding to Hiccup. "Thanks for the understanding. If you have any doubts, any requirements to do, please go to our shipp and ask for Jamie. It was nice to meet you. Not as frightening as I thought It'd be."

Then he left,  smacking his spear once in a while on the floor and seeing a golden sand rising in tiny spirals from the floor that faded almost right away. Hiccupp watched him going, with a lot of different thoughs flying by his head. What would happen from now? Will his parents accept or deny the offer? If they accepted, what changes would happen? Would people from those islands come to Berk? Would he see a lot of Frostbited Snowmans wandering around?

He'd have to wait until next day to figure that out.


	2. The Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They need to give the answer until that night. Jamie is nervous af with little Sophie, and Hiccupp doesn't know what to think about the little birds that never left the misterious ship.

Evening just started when Hiccup's family went to Berk Seaport, followed by the curious eyes from the people. Stoick and Valka walked ahead, chins up and a fierce expression, while Hiccup (and Toothless) walked behind them, with a slightly anxious look. Soon they arrived, standing in front of a strange-looking ship. It wasn't dark-brown, with enourmous sails or viking shields by it sides. The ship was ice-looking, with red and silver sails that looked like they were floating by the cold light breeze from the evening, almost like wings. It wasn't a very large ship, smaller than some from Berk. It was a little... Womanlike. The ship's sides looked like bird wings, and the light that hit the white wood gave the illusion of a rainbow that traveled across its extension.  
Valka and Hiccup were both amzed by the mystical sight, paying attention at the almost transparent rainbow. Some baby dragons were flying around the sails, curious, but they were soon scourged by some... Birds?  
That took the family out from their trance, just in time to see Jamie coming out of the ship, walking side by side with a younger blond girl.They seemed like they were having an argument. Soon the groups met, and the blond girl was hushed by Jamie.  
"It's really nice to meet you again, Mr. and Ms. Haddock. I imagine I already know your answer, I'll ask you to accompany us, though. It's something that should be discussed in a neutral territory." Jamie said, bowing slightly before he and the girl walked back to the ship. "Oh, this is Sophie, by the way. She is my younger sister, and she's here with me as a training either. She's way too excited to come here, so forgive us if she says something... Unbecoming." he said, squeezing his hands against eachother. His sister frowned and said, with an annoyed voice "C'mon Jamie! Don't give them the wrong impression! Nice to meet you, Dragon Riders! I'm Sophie Bennett, and I'm just a few years younger than Jamie."  
Hiccupp smiled when he saw Sophie's enthusiasm, and he looked back to see Toothless laying outside the ship. "Do you want to pet a dragon?" he asked, smiling and poiting at the Night Fury outside. "Go talk to him. If you keep calm and be careful, he'll like you a lot." Sophie smiled and gave Jamie a begging look. Jamie nodded, sighing, and she ran towards the dragon. "Sorry for her...." he apologized, opening a door that led to an office. Some of the strange birds flew behind them, curious. They looked like hummingbirds, but they had a smaller neb and bigger wings.  
The office was white, just as everything else in the boat, and had a simple table and some red chairs, that seemed really soft. A lot of small toys were disposed on the light-brown wodd table. Four blazons were hung in the wall behind the table, representing the Four Greatest Islands. With a smile, Jamie poited at the chairs and stood in front ofthe table, facing the Haddocks.  
"Do you want any cookies?" he asked, offering a plate full of cookies. They definitly didn't seem tasty, and the birds didn't even came close. "Don't feel forced to accept it. They taste as well as it looks." Jamie said with a small grin, then placed it on the table. "Now le'ts talk about business. I assume you discussed it and you already came with an answer. A positiv answer."  
Stoick stood up (making the birds around him to fly back, afraid of being hit) and took the paper from Valka's hand, opening it and showing its content to the brunett. "We accept the conditions, and we accept the alliance with the Cold Northpole Islands." Smiling happily, Jamie held out his hand and shook Stoik's, Valka's and Hiccup's.  
"We're gad you accepted! The entire nation from the Cold Northpole Islands is grateful, and we're sure this alliance will bring benefits for both nations." Jamie said, bowing respectfully. The birds flew lower from some seconds, just like they were bowing as well.  
"We're sure it will" Stoick said, smiling and nodding respectfully to Jamie.  
"We'll left this night to announce your decision to the Four Guardians. Some envoys will be sent here to learn more about this island people and consuetudes, and we hope they can teach Berk our consuetudes as well." The mention of the envoys, somehow, made the birds look more happy, and they started to fly around Jamie, soon heading outside the office doing pirouettes and making little exited 'squeak noises.  
Soon the meeting ended. But the adventure was just about to begin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy mother of god, already 21 kudos?! You guys are lovely :3 warn me about grammar or spelling errors (or things like that) so I can correct them and make the reading more pleasant :3


End file.
